Valve assemblies are used in various applications including off-highway agriculture and construction equipment (for example, wheel loaders, skid steers, combines, etc.). In some applications, valve assemblies are used to control the amount of fluid provided to implements such as buckets or booms. The valve assembly may be used to increase flow to the load or may be used for some degree of load holding, such that the implements can hold a load (for example, extended boom, bucket, etc.) for an extended period of time.